magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Biome
at the end of the district|77x77px]] The Forest Biome is always the 1st district. The obstacles of this biome are spiky blocks that move up and down dealing 1 damage. Bee hive and vines can be found in this biome, although vines cause no harm to the Player. You can find normal Stone, Goldium Ore, and Diamonite Ore in the Forest Biome. As you always start in the Forest Biome, your first visit to a Forest Biome in a run, you cannot get above Stone Tier tools and items without chests. 'Advantages' *Easiest Area; Enemies do the least damage and have the least HP. * Lots of Trees and stones * Herbs can be found in green slimes and grass * Has many pigs 'Disadvantages' *Low chance for chests to appear * Spiky rocks can be hard to dodge, sometimes you get stuck on them * Low amount of XP from enemies Passive Mobs Pig Spawns a lot in this biome and drops meat, monster pelt, bone and hide. Enemies Green Slime HP: 10 | Damage: 1 The Green Slime is the most basic enemy in the game; it deals 1 damage and drops herbs which can be used for health potions. It makes little jumps going either left or right. Green Spider HP: 20 | Damage: 2 The Green Spider deals 2 damage by jumping and then scuttling at you. Killing it will have a chance to drop spider web(s), useful for mage or archer builds. The spider is aggressive when you get too close. Boar HP: 35 | Damage: 2 An annoying hostile mob which charges at you dealing 2 damage. It can only charge at you, if it has not charged long enough and it touches a wall, it will keep going and bounce off the wall. To dodge it, just jump over it and counter-attack, or avoid it. Bee HP: 25 | Damage: 2 It flies toward you until you are out of range or it dies, it still flies if you hit it, make a back dash to not get hurt. The bee deals 2 damage on touch. Bosses Tyrannox HP: 100 | Damage: 3 It has a simple attack pattern, and when close the player it will either: * Walks (slowly) in your direction * Roars, then summon toxic meteors from above (which deal 3 damage) The main problem with this boss would be the fact that it can appear very early in the game. Using a sword and keeping your distance by dashing back every so often can allow you to kill it easily, since its movement speed is slow. However, if possible, use a ranged weapon instead. Percyl the Penguin HP: ~600 | Damage: 4 It has two methods of approaching the player, which are: * Raising the sword, then leaping towards the player * Thrusting the sword, then sliding towards the player While these attack patterns can be easy to predict, they can be hard to react to in time, so it would be best to avoid fighting with one using a melee weapon unless you are fine with taking a few hits. If you are without a ranged weapon, the best method would be to stand close to it the entire time. That way, if it uses the jumping attack, you don't need to move. If it indicates that it will charge towards you instead, jump before it slides towards you. Like all enemies, after it attacks, get close to the boss and land a few hits. With ranged weapons, just shoot arrows or use magic from a far distance and you should be able to kill it without making it even react. Killing this boss gives a 100% chance to unlock Percyl's Hat at the end of the run. The hat doubles gold earned. Category:Biome Category:Forest